


always be waiting in the back room

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Communication, Established Relationship, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Your new boyfriend, Thomas, is quite tense and quiet with you. You're set to figure out why.





	always be waiting in the back room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrarryismyJamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryismyJamilton/gifts).



> for purpledramallamas on tumblr! this was my first time writing x reader and it was a little messy, but i'm quite proud of the end result even if it was quite short.
> 
> enjoy!

You've been dating Thomas Jefferson for a few days, and you start to notice how he behaves around you. It's nothing too serious, just him appearing almost unsure of giving you money or buying you things. You're not saying he needs to do those things, but you have noticed how he frowns whenever you ask him to _buy me a cupcake, pretty please_.

You are in his college dorm, sitting on his sofa. Thomas is playing on his phone, tapping at it incessantly. Thomas ends up putting his phone down and going to where you're sitting. He sits next to you and kisses the top of your head. You chuckle. "How's my darling doin'?" he asks, Southern accent slipping by in his voice.

"I've been fine. Classes are alright, I have a few projects to finish by two weeks from now." You put your head against his chest; he's quite a bit taller than you. "What about you, Thomas?"

He shifts and kisses your head yet again. He's got this smile on his face, lighting up his factions. His eyes are so deep and brown, you could stare at them forever. "My classes are fine, too. Debate club is a pain in the ass because of this asshole..." he stops and licks his lips. "His name's Alexander. He loves getting in debates with Jemmy or me. It's awful."

"But you love to debate," you point out.

Thomas shakes his head. "He brings up personal shit rather than do an impartial debate. He attacked Jemmy's health in one of the arguments. I almost killed him." He laughs nervously, his fingers going through his curls. He's drop-dead gorgeous; you've been looking at him in the hallways for months before you two started dating.

"He's just an asshole."

"Mhm," Thomas nods before turning your head and kissing you. His kiss is deep and cautious, a hand on your cheek, caressing. You melt against his touch. He's somehow stiff, even when he's so affectionate-- as if there's some reason why your boyfriend isn't explaining something; like he doesn't trust you.

"You love me, right?" you say, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Of course, Y/N. I've never loved anyone more." And it sounds truthful, but...

You smile and decide to not make a big deal out of it. There's something off about your situation with Thomas, but you don't ask, you don't go outright about it. You only grin and kiss his lips.

* * *

"We've only been dating for a few weeks, but I'm sure I did something wrong." You shift your weight on your feet and look at James, who is gazing at his fingernails. His face is unreadable, only a small grimace making its way to his lips. "He's just... so stiff and weird with me."

"I don't know, Y/N," he says after a few minutes. "He's always paranoid that people are dating him because he's a Jefferson, but I doubt it's that. He'd know better than to think that about you." He shrugs and goes to get his bottle of water. He drinks some of it and smiles at you, although he's moving his leg and he's clearly in pain. "Do you've got any painkillers? I forgot them at home."

You shove your hand on your bag and move it around, looking for one of your painkillers that you have left just in case. "A-hah," you mutter as you find them. You take one of them out and give it to James. He looks at the pink pill but doesn't ask a thing as he downs it with some water. "But how are you, James?"

"I've been doing fine," he shrugs. "But you should ask Thomas, not me about your relationship problems. That's how stuff goes downhill."

You sigh and roll his eyes. "I know, I've just never been good at communicating." You suck in a breath and run your fingers through your hair, making it a little messier as a result. "I'll go to my apartment. See ya, James." Thomas is dating you although you're from a poor family, although you're nothing compared to him, a Jefferson and a rich boy. He's always been miles above you, both in grades in college and in appearance.

"See you!" James exclaims as you turn around and hurry towards your dorm.

You open the door to see Angelica typing away at your shared laptop; she turns around and waves, smiling. You nod your head and put your bags down before laying down on your small bed. "How have you been, Angie?" you ask, flopping down and taking your phone out of your pocket. You scroll through the notifications to then see Thomas messaging you.

 _from_ lovely boy _: Hey, darlin. You up to go to the movies tonight?_

"I've been alright. You still dating Jefferson?" Angelica runs her hands through her black hair and smiles at you. She's wary about Jefferson, mainly because she's friends with Alexander. "If he did anything, I'll kick his ass."

to lovely boy: what movie are we watching?

"He hasn't done anything," you say, "It's weird to be in a relationship with the rich boy, that's all."

 _from_ lovely boy _: We'll see._

"I can see that," Angelica nods. "Although I'm the rich girl of this college."

 _to lovely boy: alright,_ i'll _be there at 8_

"You forget about your sisters," you tell her, and she laughs. You get up from your bed and fixing the sheets up, fiddling with your hands. You don't know what kind of movie Thomas will want to watch, but whatever it is it will be worth it. You love expending time with him, being his lover. He's so charming, so good to you, even if he's an asshole to other people. You don't deserve him.

You're snapped out of your fawning by Angelica talking to you. "Huh?" you mutter when you realize you didn't process a single word of what she said.

"You're adorable," she tells you, getting up from the chair and hugging you. "It was obvious you were fawning about him in your head. Did he invite you somewhere?"

"To the movies."

"Great!" Angelica takes your hands in hers and shakes them vehemently. "Have fun, you two. And if he does anything --"

You roll your eyes. "I call you. I know, I know. You're paranoid, Angie."

"I just care about you!" Considering you two have been roommates for well over three years, you understand. You also care about her, even if you don't show it often. You hug her again. "Well, see you later, I'm busy with work right now."

"See you!" you exclaim as you turn around and go your way. As you walk down the stairs, your phone buzzes. You get a taxi and open it to see Thomas has texted you again. You smile at his messages.

 _from_ lovely boy _: So, are you on your way?_

 _to lovely boy:_ yess _stop worrying, what cinema?_

 _from_ lovely boy _: The one we watched Deadpool on._

Oh, that was a few weeks before you started dating. The memory makes you smile as you tell the driver where you're headed. The driver nods sharply and starts the engine, and you watch as New York City changes as the car moves. When you're at the cinema, it's a mess of people, and it's bustling with activity. You look for your boyfriend between the crowd, to then see him stand out, both for his curls and his height.

"Thomas!" you exclaim, wrapping your hands around his middle. Thomas laughs and kisses your head. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, Y/N. I bought some tickets for The Force Awakens. Is that alright?"

"Oh, yeah," you nod. You go to the room where it's being presented and sit in the middle, your hand wrapped around Thomas' the entire time. He's warm, and his beard is a little overgrown, but you love it nonetheless.

Thomas kisses you, short and sweet, his hand on your cheek. When he pulls away, you wish for more, and although he's a little stiff, he kisses you again. "I love you," you tell him. He nods and mutters an 'I love you too' before sitting back down. People are starting to fill the room, and you grab his hand tighter than before. You smile at him, and he catches your lips in his before definitely sitting down.

After the trailers go around, you wonder what's really going on with your boyfriend. He looks at you with love and care, but he's as stiff and cautious as ever. It's like your honeymoon phase ended as soon as you two started dating, and you don't like it. "Hey, Thomas. Can we talk after the movie?"

Thomas looks at you, his broad shoulders stiffer than ever, and nods. "Alright."

The movie passes in a blur of explosions, gunshots and two characters that you start to ship. You nibble your lip through most of it, wondering how in the hell will you ask him that. Will you just say it, ask him what's wrong? Why is he so like that with you? What did you do wrong? It makes your hands tremble, but you try your best to remain calm.

When the movie is over, you're a little lightheaded. You walk out of the cinema, and your hold on Thomas' hand gets harder as you walk. "I just..." you sigh.

"Something wrong, Y/N?"

"I just..." you suck in a breath, how do I explain. "Have I done something wrong?" you see how Thomas' eyebrows start to raise and you try to explain yourself. "I mean, I see how stiff you are with me and how much you hate buying me things and I --" you try not to start sobbing, although your head and your heart hurt and you're a little dizzy.

"I've dated gold diggers ever since I was in high school," he says, voice soft and almost candid, as if you didn't almost break down in front of him. "And I've grown cautious of people... they've more often than not just want me to give them money. Help them financially more than have me love them."

"I don't want you for your money!" you exclaim, your hands shaking. "I want you because you're you, Thomas. Your assholery and your sweetness and your everything."

Thomas sucks in a breath, apologetic. "I-- I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were, and I..." he scratches the back of his neck, and you throw yourself at him. You embrace him, your breaths mingling together. "I was just... I thought..."

"It's okay, it's okay," you repeat, hugging him and kissing his neck. "It's alright, and we fixed this, so it's okay."

Thomas pats your hair, and you smile; maybe everything will be okay, after all. Now you know why he was so unsure about you, why he hated buying you things. It makes sense-- he's a Jefferson, after all, he's probably dated too many people who only cared about his money and his looks.

"I love you," Thomas tells you.

You smile brightly at him. "God, I love you too. So much."

When you kiss, you swear you can hear yourself become happier at his side.


End file.
